


Significant Other

by GeminiTiger



Series: The Significant Other Series [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Best Friends, Dinner, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Post-Canon, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiTiger/pseuds/GeminiTiger
Summary: "Would you like to buy a Rose for your significant other this fine evening?"Crowley is interrupted by a human while at dinner with his best friend.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Significant Other Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728541
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	Significant Other

It had been months now from the apocalypse that didn't happen and Crowley and Aziraphale had settled into a comfortable closeness that you only could with someone you truly cared for, someone you could spend hours on end with and never get bored, someone you considered your best friend.

Now that they no longer needed to hide their friendship, the fondness they had for each other was allowed for all to see.

Finally able to go to dinner without worrying who might be watching. Enjoy a theatre performance without one eye always alert. Allow a hand to rest comfortably on a shoulder in companionship as they sat in the park or hand slapping an arm or thigh playfully during a joke or playful banter. Even allowing affectionate smiles and love to shine through eyes as they regarded each other without questioning, is this OK? Will I be dammed? Will I be found out?

Crowley let out a contented sigh as he regarded Aziraphale chattering on about insufferable humans from history. Smiling fondly as he brought up his own glass of wine to his lips for a sip.

The buzz of the restaurant they were in had a mix of noise that didn't really filter through much to his mind as he enjoyed his evening and the company he now was able to savour without worry it would all end so abruptly.

It was at this moment a human decided to cut through his quiet contemplative content mood to ask "Lovely evening isn't it?" Aziraphale paused in his eating slash chatting to smile at the man and agree. Crowley begrudgingly eyed the man to see why he had deemed it necessary to interrupt their contented bubble. Noting the man appeared to be holding a bouquet of red roses.

The man raised his eyebrows at him or possibly the scowl that began forming on Crowley's face with the silent question "What do you want?"

The man seemed to stutter slightly but clearly decided to push on regardless and picked a rose from the bunch to ask Crowley "Would you like to buy a Rose for your significant other this fine evening?" gesturing with the rose to the angel in question.

Crowley was just about to tell the man to shove off but caught the angel to his right surprised but oddly pleased tone as repeated the word significant other quietly to himself. Crowley eyed his companion as he raised his glass to sip around a shy but happy smile and Crowley couldn't help find himself asking "You want one Angel?"

Aziraphale's eyes widened as he regarded Crowley with surprise "oh, er.. I, er.." Crowley's grin widened at the flustering finding it rather cute.

He turned back to the man still eyeing them curiously to ask "How much?" which startled the man out of his stare.

"£5" the man responded. Crowley tsk'd and rolled his eyes but pulled out his wallet regardless to hand the man the said money.

The man held out the rose to which Crowley sat up and leaned over the table "I'll not have some substandard rubbish" waving over the bouquet "I'll pick" the man looked flustered but acquiesced none the less.

Crowley picked the best of the bunch and made a shooing motion for the man to go, at which the man frowned and grumbled at the rudeness but left without issue to seek out other potential buyers, Crowley could care less.

Aziraphale had been watching the whole exchange with surprised fascination and almost chuckled when Crowley insisted on picking his own rose. He couldn't help the slight blush as Crowley lounged back in his seat and held out the rose to him.

"For you Angel"

Aziraphale gave him a fond smile for his trouble and sniffed the rose before putting in down gently on the table beside him, his hand lingering on it for a moment before smiling shyly at Crowley. "Thank you my dear, you really didn't have to"

Crowley shrugged his right shoulder as he picked up his wine glass with his left hand. He smirked and eyed the angel playfully as he said "For my significant other, how could I not?" his smirk turning to a grin which he swallowed down with a gulp of wine.

"Oh!.. Well yes.." Aziraphale started nervously surprised then chuckled and raised his glass to Crowley "To significant others" Crowley's eyes crinkled in mirth as he clinked his glass with the angels.

"So, I believe you got to that git Cromwell before we were interrupted"

Aziraphale looked pleased and surprised, probably, Crowley assumed because the demon had actually been listening to him and continued chatting where he'd left off, picking up his cutlery to continue his meal.

Crowley settled back into his bubble of contentment glancing every now and then at the rose on the table feeling rather pleased with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended as a one shot but I've already written more to follow this. I'm thinking it will form part of a series.


End file.
